We Bare Bears- Panda's Phone Addiction
by badgerlover1111
Summary: Panda is too addicted to his phone so his brothers send him to a hypnotherapist... but he has other plans for him...


[INTRO]

Grizzly and Ice Bear are putting on their roller skates and say they are on their way to the roller rink for disco night, then Ice Bear puts on an afro wig and starts dancing. Grizzly asks Panda if he wants to come and he agrees, but he first rushes to get his phone as they all head out. Once they arrive they all notice the cool hippie decorations and Panda starts taking pictures of them all. Grizzly starts rolling off (he slips a bit but gets around) and Ice Bear rolls off quickly and exotically with graceful jumps. Panda starts posting the pictures online wanting to see what people think. Comments already start popping up saying 'cool', 'looks fun' and 'wish I was there'. Rather than joining the dancing with his brothers, he sits down reading his comments. Ice Bear pulls off some great roller disco moves getting the attention of half the rink with back flips and more. Grizzly gets the attention of three cute girls with lots of money who call him cuddly and adorable and offer to take them to the VIP party so he grabs Ice Bear and calls Panda over. Panda is too busy looking at his phone and simply says,

" _Sure I'll see ya later..._ "

Not even paying attention, he just posts a selfie of himself online and reads more comments. The screen then shows Grizzly and Ice Bear drinking free smoothies and getting hot fudge sundaes, still trying to get Panda's attention, but he is still oblivious...

" _Oh I left it on the counter don't worry..._ " He says as he notices someone sharing his selfie.

 _"Ice Bear wishes Panda payed for himself._ " Ice Bear told one of the girls.

The two bears then put their names in a raffle right before the timing for entering ends and end up winning free roller rink passes for a year and ten thousand dollars. They also put Panda's name in and he won but Panda wasn't paying attention so he didn't go up to claim his prize... Grizzly then yells out that he is buying ice cream for everyone skating so the whole rink leaves leaving Panda alone, still not knowing what is going on...

Panda returns home at 2:00 AM once his battery died, and once he turned on the lamp, he noticed Grizzly and Ice Bear looking at him creepily... Panda wonders what is wrong and they respond,

" _Panda you have a problem, you are addicted to your phone and you need help, you missed the whole party for internet posts even though you won a lot of prizes like us!_ " Grizzly yelled.

" _Ice Bear had to claim your money, Ice Bear is keeping ten percent._ "

Panda tried to deny this like anybody would but to no avail, Grizzly showed him how in one of his selfies, he missed his chance to dance with cute girls in the background.

" _Panda, we scheduled an appointment for you with a therapist named Dr. Pepper and he should be able to help you with your problem, you need to see this man Panda, PLEASE SEE HIM!_ " Grizzly then yelled as he begged on his knees and grovels, making Panda cry and agree as he ran off to bed.

"Ice Bear told you that would get him to go."

The next day in the waiting room, Panda looks embarrassed about seeing a therapist for his phone addiction, and he also seems worried about not having his phone. The receptionist calls him up and says the doctor is ready to see him now. Once he enters in he looks worried while the doctor is not facing him. Once he lies on the bed the doctor looks at him calmly and happily so Panda gets relieved.

" _So Panda, your brother told me you are addicted to your phone, don't worry, this is common and can be fixed easily._ " The man told Panda.

" _Well what is it, I am worried that this will be painful or scary and I..._ " Panda began until he was interrupted when the doctor took out a pocket watch.

" _Don't worry Panda, just watch this watch and in twenty minutes your obsession with your phone and social media will be gone for good..._ " The doctor says as he starts swinging it across Panda's face. Panda looks worried but goes through with it.

We then see the other bears out in the waiting room and the screen reads 'TWENTY MINUTES LATER' at the bottom. Ice Bear is seen flipping through all magazines. Panda then exits the office and says bye to the doctor and hugs the other bears thanking them for taking him there.

" _So Panda, you look great! Smile bros, picture time!_ " Grizzly said as Ice Bear put on a funny pose, but Panda declined and said he was gonna walk home and enjoy the scenery outside.

"Ice Bear's world has been turned upside down."

That night, Panda was telling the two how his therapy went and explaining how much happier he was to enjoy real life.

" _So he used hypnotherapy to cure me in one session so I wouldn't need to come back for years and spend thousands of dollars, so now I just wanna have fun with my bros!_ " He yelled as he hugged Grizzly tightly.

" _I always thought that stuff was just to make people act like chickens, I didn't know it was actually helpful and..."_ Grizzly began untilIce Bear got online and showed them that Panda's selfies went viral. Grizzly was super excited and tried to congratulate Panda but Panda didn't care at all, he just went to bed. Grizzly then cried tears of joy and is happy his brother is healthy now.

The next morning, the bears wake up to notice their entire house was trashed, and they lost their prize money and roller rink passes. They freak out thinking they were robbed, but cannot call the police as Panda got rid of all their phones...

" _Ice Bear is sad, Ice Bear wants revenge_!"

" _Who could do this!?_ " Panda yelled out.

Grizzly then decided to go out and buy a security camera from the store. Once they decided to go to bed, one would stay awake and monitor the security.

That night he bears decide to go to bed and left Ice Bear to watch the camera for the first shift. In Panda's room, we see him scared and saying he cannot fall asleep, but then he almost instantly doses off. After a few minutes he wakes up in a daze and gets out of bed...

" _Must work on next theft..._ "

Panda then leaves his room and grabs a backpack filling it with stuff like ski masks, lassos, grappling hooks, etc. Ice Bear then leaves the computer and tries to stop Panda.

" _Panda... Ice Bear is confused..._ "

Panda, still in a trance, takes out the lasso and tries to lasso Ice Bear but to no avail. Ice Bear jumps, skips, flips through, and catches the lasso every time Panda tries, but eventually Panda succeeds in lassoing him...

" _Ice Bear is sad and scared_."

Panda drags Ice Bear out and leaves the cave, making Grizzly wake up...

Panda drags Ice Bear behind a bank and someone walks up behind a shadow welcoming Panda, of whom Panda refers as 'sir', 'master', and 'your heinous' leaving Ice Bear confused.

" _Ice Bear wants answers, Ice Bear's paws hurt with this rope made by the generic brand_."

The man is revealed to be Dr. Pepper (dressed in a bear costume) and explains what is going on.

" _Well little polar bear, I became a therapist for the money, turns out making children act like puppies at birthday parties doesn't pay very well. Then I realized I could make people five me their own money, right Panda?_ "

" _Right King Pepper..._ " Panda responds as he starts bowing like a subject until he bumps his head on a cardboard box.

" _And then I thought, why not use a panda for true crimes? The bear gets caught on camera and nobody is unwilling to blame a wild animal, I get the money and the panda gets the blame._ " He responds as he starts petting Panda like a dog and he starts panting.

Ice Bear stares blankly like he always does but inside he is trying to think of a way to get out of this and save Panda, but he can't do it well enough.

" _And I need to be sure you won't rat me out after this so..._ " Pepper says as he pulls his watch out and waves it in front of Ice Bear.

" _It won't work, Ice Bear is too smart and clever and intelligent to fall for hyp..._ " Ice Bear began but Dr. Pepper snapped and he just fell asleep like that.

Grizzly looks around wondering where his brothers or any intruders are but he finds nobody. He looks in the drawers that his lasso was in and sees it was stolen...

" _Hey? That lasso was a rental! What's going on here!?_ "

Grizzly then goes to the computer and checks out what happened. He rewinds and sees something shocking... Ice Bear was dressing his pillow up in a dress and wig and was about to kiss it... Grizzly was freaked out and fast forwarded... Then he saw himself dressing HIS pillow in a dress and wig then about to kiss it... He then skips that and eventually sees Panda lasso Ice Bear and leave.

" _What the...? Why is he doing that? I think he needs to see Dr. Pepper again. I better check this out!_ "

He then runs out and sees a long trail of foot prints and a long line of dragged bear fur so he followed it.

Back at the bank, Panda and Ice Bear were picking vault locks with their claws and putting money into bags, with no concern for the security cameras clearly watching them.

"I _ce Bear likes stealing, Master Dr. Pepper is all wise, Ice Bear wants bacon burger for lunch._ "

The therapist is standing by the door chuckling until Grizzly crawled up behind him and yelled " _MONSTER!_ " Naturally he was freaked out and called for Panda and Ice Bear. Grizzly asked what was going on because anyone in this situation would.

" _Okay I already told this to that quiet one so just this, then them, then that, okay?"_ He said as pointed to his watch, the bears, then the vaults.

" _Yeah I get it._ "

The bears then take out lassos and try to get him lassoed up, but to no avail, they are really bad with them... Grizzly then takes a cowboy hat and boots from his backpack and says "It's on..." Panda then tries lassoing again but ends up knocking a plant vase over. Ice Bear goes back to stealing money while Panda goes right for Grizzly. Grizzly doesn't want to hurt Panda but he doesn't know what to do. Panda then tries lassoing again but Grizzly simply catches it, knocking Panda over. Grizzly takes the lasso and manages to hog tie Dr. Pepper.

" _Man I need to drink less soda._ "

Panda gets up and is angry that his king is tied up then Grizzly gets an idea. He reaches into Dr. Pepper's pocket and pulls out Panda's phone and takes a picture of Panda making him disoriented for a moment but then tries to slap Grizzly. Grizzly then logs online and posts it to his page. This makes Panda worried about what people will think about it but still wants to rob the bank...

" _Hey Panda, you already got three likes, wanna see..._?"

" _No... I don't need my phone... I need to rob... I... I NEED TO UPDATE MY STATUS!_ " Then Panda snaps out of his trance and rushes for his phone and posts 'unhypnotized' and it gets six likes.

Grizzly hugs Panda and apologizes for trying to change him and make him something he is not. It is a really sappy and heart felt conversation but then Dr. Pepper interrupts and says that they still will be arrested for bank robbing. Grizzly chuckles and reminds him that he confessed his plan by the security camera, and the two walk off laughing and posting selfies.

" _Ice Bear likes stealing, Ice Bear will rob the White House tomorrow._ " Ice Bear says as he is still putting money in bags. Grizzly then walks back...

" _Ice Bear will give King Dr. Pepper all..._ " Grizzly then slaps Ice Bear in the face, " _Ice Bear is back to normal._ "

The bears returned to the roller rink on another disco night. The three girls see the bears and bring them to the VIP room again. Panda then takes a picture of all six of them and the picture is becoming viral and has many happy comments. The bears each won the ten thousand dollar prize again but Panda still is paying too much attention to his phone to claim it. Ice Bear then gives him a stack of cash.

" _Ice Bear is keeping 15% this time._ " He then started skating off like a figure skater crossed with a hippie.


End file.
